Gustos raros
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Cada persona tiene sus gustos. Y los de BB no son del todo "comunes". Sus gustos salen de lo que se clasifica por normal.   BBxTsuki  Ecchi


Aviso! Este fic es muy raro y asqueroso.

(suspiro) Esto es lo que pasa cuando estas en esos días y te pones a pensar en el asesino mas sexy que a existido X3

No lo pude evitar, se me metió esa idea en la cabeza y hasta que no la escribí no pude estar tranquila. También aviso que es mi primer ecchi y que no se como habrá quedado :S

Para los que me conocen seguro que este escrito les sorprende mucho, ya que me conocen por escribir yaoi solo (me sorprendo hasta yo de este fic XD) Bueno, no me enrollo mas.

Disfrutad del fic... o al menos intentadlo ^^

* * *

Un chico pelinegro con el cabello revuelto, una camiseta blanca y unos tejanos, caminaba por el pasillo de la Wammy's dirigiéndose a una habitación en concreto.

Llegó a la puerta de dicha habitación y llamó con la mano.

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Si- contestó desde dentro un chica de pelo castaño

El pelinegro entró y vio que la chica estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica, le cogió la revista y se la quitó de las manos. En ese momento fue cuando la miro por primera vez a los ojos y se pudieron ver los ojos rojos del pelinegro mirando fijamente los grises de la chica. La chica también se lo quedo mirando.

-Que quieres Beyond?- le preguntó la castaña

-Quería estar contigo- le contestó acercándose un poco a ella

La chica se sonrojó. Beyond se acercó mas a ella y la besó en los labios a lo que ella le siguió el beso. La chica cerró los ojos para sentir mas. Beyond profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, empezando a jugar con su lengua. Se separaron para tomar aire, a lo que Beyond aprovechó para besar el cuello de la chica y acariciar su largo cabello castaño. El pelinegro empujó levemente a la muchacha haciéndola acostar en su cama, subió un poco la camiseta de la chica acariciando con deseo su vientre.

-Pa-para Beyond- dijo agitada la chica

-Que pasa Tsuki, no tienes ganas?- preguntó el chico lamiéndole el cuello

-No podemos seguir- respondió apartándolo un poco

-Que te pasa? Te encuentras mal?- dijo Beyond

-No, ahora no, pero...- la chica desvió la mirada avergonzada

-Que ocurre?- preguntó extrañado el muchacho a la vez que se volvía a acercar a ella para besarla de nuevo el cuello

-Espera, yo... yo tengo la menstruación- dijo muy sonrojada la chica

El pelinegro se la quedó mirando un momento, pero al instante volvió a los besos.

-Beyond que no entiendes? Estando así no lo podemos hacer

-Por que no? A mi me da igual

La muchacha se quedó mirando muy extrañada.

-Que!- dijo incrédula Tsuki

-Sí, yo no veo problema, así que sigamos- Beyond bajó sus besos al vientre de la muchacha

Tsuki ya no pudo decir nada mas, Beyond le seguía besando y acariciando por todo el pecho. El pelinegro bajó sus manos a las caderas de Tsuki acariciándolas, cogió el pantalón de la castaña y lo bajó de golpe junto a su ropa interior. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el pelinegro llevo sus dedos a la zona sensible de Tsuki y la empezó a tocar manchandolos de sangre. Tsuki lo miraba atónita. Beyond llevó sus dedos a su boca, lamiendo la sangre como si fuera su mermelada de fresa, volvió a mancharlos y los acercó a los labios de Tsuki dejándolos rojos, seguidamente la besó saboreando la sangre. Volvió a la zona sensible de Tsuki lamiéndola esta vez, con deseo, le introducía la lengua y la chupaba muy rápido, haciendo que Tsuki gimiera de placer.

Beyond la dejó de chupar para acabarla de desnudar y desnudarse el mismo. El pelinegro con el miembro ya erecto se dispuso a penetrar a la castaña.

-Beyond... como puedes hacerlo?- dijo nerviosa la chica

-Por que te deseo y nada me va a impedir estar contigo, y menos tu deliciosa sangre menstrual- respondió relamiéndose los labios -preparate

La chica se intentó relajar, calmó sus nervios y cerró los ojos. Beyond la penetró de una vez, lo que hizo que Tsuki dejara escapar un fuerte gemido. El pelinegro sonrió y empezó con las fuertes embestidas, que hicieron que empezara a salir sangre del interior de la chica. Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, haciendo que de el interior de la castaña cada vez saliera mas sangre.

-Aaah BB mmm- gemia Tsuki con los ojos cerrados

-Mas adentro, maaas!- gritaba Beyond -Quiero que tu sangre me manche todo el cuerpo!

Tsuki abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando con un poco de miedo, Beyond tenia unos gustos muy raros.

El pelinegro llevaba un ritmo acelerado, estaba muy excitado, mas de lo normal. Y todo era por que, hacerlo mientras veía como salia la preciosa sangre de su amada, manchando todas las sabanas y tiñendolas de ese tinte vital sin que ella corriese ningún peligro, lo volvía loco. Las sabanas estaban cada vez mas rojas, y Beyond seguía embistiendo fuertemente a Tsuki. Beyond ya llegaba al éxtasis, y con un gemido muy fuerte se corrió dentro de Tsuki llenándola de su esencia caliente.

-Aaaaaaahh!- gritó el pelinegro dejandose caer encima de la castaña

-Aaaaammm!- gimió la castaña agarrándose a las sabanas

-Ves como no pasaba nada por hacerlo estando así- le susurró en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo levemente

-Pero las sabanas están todas manchadas- dijo Tsuki mirándolas

-No te preocupes, las llevare a lavar sin que me vean- le sonrió el pelinegro

Descansaron un rato abrazados, cuando ambos estuvieron recuperados se vistieron. Beyond sacó las sabanas y se las llevó mientras la castaña ponía las limpias. Antes de salir por la puerta se paró y le dijo a la castaña.

-Cuando la vuelvas a tener y no te encuentres mal, dímelo- le sonrió -Me encanta hacerlo así- dijo mientras se relamía los labios

Beyond salió por la puerta hacia la lavandería, dejando a una Tsuki muy confundida, pensando que su novio era muy extraño.

-Beyond... tiene unos gustos muy raros

* * *

Reviews please (poniendo ojos de cachorrito) que si no, no se si gusta y me desmotivo para escribir.


End file.
